Sierra Protocol
by Daniel Lord
Summary: Lieutenant Commander Kathryn Reece is about to face the hardest challenge of her life. With the help of Senior Chief Petty Officer Vincent Fall, the two must battle the now impending Covenant threat that is attacking the colonie of Reach. Rated M
1. Briefing

**Location: ONI Sword Base, Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Reach.**

**Timestamp: July 24****th**** 2552. 8:23 hours.**  
**Unit ID: Lieutenant Commander Kathryn Reece, acting Captain of the UNSC Frigate Arcadia.  
Objective: Leave briefing, and return to Frigate via Pelican...**

"Lieutenant I'm sure everything is fine, it's probably just a technical bug, or another attack by the rebels" The higher ranking officer states, leaning back in his desk chair.

"How can you be so calm? What if it is an attack by the rebels? They've cut our communications with the outer colonies" Clenching her hands at her side, glaring at the relaxed commander.

"Nothing is going to happen, we've sent down a group of Spartan Twos to get who ever took it out. There is nothing to worry about Kathryn" She cringes slightly at the use of her name, especially as it was coming from this condescending prick.

"Sir, the last time anything like this happened they stole two freighters from dry dock, we can't let this happen again" Kathryn nearly shouted, trying to keep her calm, but the mans face showed no concern. Instead he smiles and spins his chair away from her starring out his window to the flight deck below.

"You're dismissed Lieutenant" The man states sharply, his back still to her. With a small sigh, she snaps to attention and salutes.

"Aye-aye sir" Her voice sarcastic, as she about faces and leaves the room. Nearly thirty minutes ago, the entire command staff received a report from high command stating that the Visegrád Relay outpost had just been reported to be offline. They quickly sent down a squad of UNSC Army Troopers to investigate. After ten minutes of static and no responses, they turned the mission over to a squad of Spartan Two's called Noble Team. They're currently on route to investigate.

"What a waste of my time" She mumbles, stepping through the bulkhead into another hallway. After turning another corner leading to the flight deck; where the pelican is waiting. The Lieutenant is greeted by two UNSC Marines. They both stand to attention and give crisps salutes.

"Ma'am Lance Corporal Ramirez, and Private Mathews reporting for escort duty" The Corporal states, being the highest ranking of the two. Kathryn returns the salute, and smile gently.

"Thank you Corporal...Private. Lets just get there, and I can relieve you two of your duties" They both smile, and retrieve their helmets.

"Yes ma'am" Mathews smiles, as he puts on his helmet flicking on the small eye visor.

"Follow us to the flight deck ma'am, there is a pelican waiting to return you to the Arcadia" She nods following complacently behind the two younger men. She could tell they were young not only by their ranks, but by their faces. She could tell Mathews was straight out of basic, be the way his face was groomed to perfection, while the other had stubble and his hair was longer. As they pass through the final doorway, the sun floods the Lieutenants vision, she quickly covers her eyes with her hand and proceeds forward.

"Gah, I hate mornings..." She groans, letting her eye's adjust to the sun. Both of the marines laugh, as the pelican comes into view. The Lieutenant looks down at her watch, it had only been five minutes after the briefing had ended. _Today is going to be a long day, s_he thinks to herself, sighing inwards.

"Watch your step ma'am" The Corporal states as they reach the lift bridge leading into the pelican. She nods her head and lifts herself onto the door and walks forward, starring at all the empty seats. The pelican had only two light sources, the red light on the inside, and the natural light coming from outside. The two escorts walk past her and take their seats, not strapping in quite yet. The cockpit door was still open, and from the looks of it, there was no pilot either.

"Where is the pilot?" She questions, arching a brow at the private. He stammers for a second, before gulping heavily.

"I-I don't know ma'am" Mathews replies.

"He's going to be a second ma'am, they're still refueling this beaut" He taps the metal wall behind him with a smile.

"Humm...I see" She taps the top of her watch, making a digital screen appear in front of her. Tapping a few things on the screen, she nods her head in approval. Tapping the screen again, it closes turning back into a digital read of the time.

A loud bang comes from outside, followed by silence. When the Lieutenant turns to look the Private is already on his feet, weapon leveled and ready. The silence is followed by the sound of heavy foot steps. A figure appears at the end of the Pelican, its hands adjust something on its head. It's a spartan adjusting his helmet. The man stops and looks at the Private then to the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Reece?" The voice is deep, but stern.

"That's me" She points to herself, using her other hand to signal the Privates weapon down.

"Good i'm your pilot" The man states, finally hearing the satisfying hiss that his helmet was locked into place.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story, also sorry that it was short. The next chapter will be longer. If you would please drop the criticism hammer if needed, but please drop it lightly. I don't want you to put out my writing fire just yet. **

**Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Control

**Location: ONI Sword Base, Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Reach.**

**Timestamp: July 24****th**** 2552. 8:32 hours.**  
**Unit ID: Senior Chief Petty Officer Vincent Fall, Pilot of Echo 263. Call sign: Valkyrie.  
Objective: Return the Lieutenant to the frigate Arcadia, and return for sub mission.**  
_

"Lieutenant Reece?" The voice is deep, but stern.

"That's me" She points to herself, using her other hand to signal the Privates weapon down.

"Good, I'm your pilot" The man states, finally hearing the satisfying hiss that his helmet was locked into place. Kathryn continues to stare, completely shocked at the sight of the man. Taking two strides to reach her, he snaps to attention, saluting.

"Ma'am Senior Chief Petty Officer Fall, reporting for transport" His voice echoing through her chest. With slight hesitation she returns the salute. The lieutenant was completely mesmerized by the spartan. Quickly, she scanned over every part of his person, trying to find what was off about him. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. There was something wrong with his right arm; it was smaller and thinner than the other.

"Whoa, sweet arm Chief" Corporal Ramirez states in complete awe, as he stares at Vincent's robotic appendage.

"There is nothing _sweet _about it Corporal..." His voice a low growl, as he looks over his arm. The wires hidden beneath the titanium, and the moving gear that allowed his arm to move regularly. A fine piece of technology, shame he had to lose the original.

"Let us get this show on the road, shall we?" Vincent's voice still projecting through Kathryn's chest. No response. Shaking his head, he moves past her and walks into the cockpit, letting the door slam behind him. The thought of his appearance ran through her head.

He wore standard issue Spartan Two armor, the only exception was his robotic appendage. That had ONI written all over it. His armor color was solid white, with a blue detail finish. Each spartan had armor according to their job or the situation. His for example was the Pilot variant chest piece, with the knife stationed across his chest for easy access. His helmet, the Pilot variant Mark III version, upgraded to full optimization. The shoulder pieces were MJOLNIR Mark V, also standard issue. One of which had the UNSC symbol painted on the side. The other minor details were of no importance, his side bag, knee plates, etc.

"If everyone would please sit down and buckle up, we could get going...Ma'am" She hadn't even realized that she had been standing the entire time. With a nod of her head, Kathryn sits, looking at the open cockpit door. Vincent stood, watching her through his visor. _How long has he been standing there? _The thought paced through her head.

"Are you ready ma'am?" The voice was different, she directs her attention to it. Corporal Ramirez was starring at her, half in awe, the other half in total regards to the mission.

"Yes, lets get back before I get chewed out again" Vincent nods sharply, turning and taking his seat. The pelican door slowly lifts off the ground, coming to a stop at the top, locking with a hiss of the pressure being released.

"This is Valkyrie Echo two six three, requesting permission to take off"

[..._Roger that Valkyrie, you are green for lift off. Safe travels out there Two six...]_

"ThanksOmega,Over and out_" _With those last words the pelican began to shake, as the engines roared to life. The smell of gasoline and petrol fill the cabin. Every one was used to that smell by now, after multiple flights, it becomes as fresh as air.

"Ma'am, you alright?" The voice shaky, she knew that it belonged to Private Mathews.

"Huh? Yes Private I'm fine, thanks for asking" Kathryn had to sound confident in her answer. In fact it was quite the opposite, she was bemused by Chief Fall. It had to do with voice, she was sure of it. Kathryn trembles slightly letting his voice echo again and again in her mind.

"The Frigate is just out of Reach's atmosphere, fifty clicks west of here. Estimated time of arrival should be twenty minutes" Vincent shouts from the cockpit, into the cabin. No responses, but everyone got what he had just said. The Lieutenant quickly activates her watch again, staring at the time.

"Eight forty-three" She mumbles to herself. _Very slow indeed. _

Vincent sat in the cockpit, his one comfort place. Strange that a man finds peace in the one place that causes the most stress. Other than being on the combat field its self. His thoughts are cut short when the pelican hits an air pocket, sending the chief lurching forward onto the controls.

Looking back into the cabin.

"Seem's like we have some rough air pockets and fronts coming. Make sure you're all buckled in. I don't want any injures on a routine run..."

"Aye-aye" The Corporal states, looking down at his buckle, fastening it tighter. Vincent couldn't help but grin as he looks out the front window again. The sight of the Ice Shelf soaring past was captivating, a white and blue blur. The pelican shakes again.

[_Warning Echo two six three, we've got some bad weather coming in soon. Probably another lightening storm. Once you reach the Arcadia, dock and stay idle for awhile. We'll call you back when the storm settles.]_

"Roger that Omega, thanks for the heads up" Vincent sighs slightly. Great now he was going to have to stick around even longer. _Today is going to be a long day. _Suddenly, an alarm sounds on the control station, making a ship log appear.

"What the?" He mumbles to himself, reading the log. He decides to call out the problem.

"We've got a slip space rip, right side. Ten clicks northwest" Vincent's tone is that of concern.

"That's too close to be one of ours. Especially not in atmosphere" Kathryn unbuckles herself, and walks into the cockpit, staring out the window to the direction Vincent stated.

"Those fools are endangering everyone at Sword base. Might as well be firing MAC rounds in atmosphere. Stupid bas-..." The purple rip opens, revealing the nose of a white metal object. Vincent could hear the Lieutenant gasp slightly as the object turned into a ship. Not a UNSC ship either. A Covenant corvette had just entered through slip space and had brought friends.

"Holy shit..." Vincent whispers, turning his attention back to the blinking control station.

[_Omega to Valkyrie, we've got multiple confirmed tango's appearing from slip space. The Covenant have found Reach, I repeat the Covenant have found Reach!..._]

"We've got company!" The chief exclaims, noticing the three dots racing towards his pelican.

"Corporal, I'm opening the hatch, man that gun!" Vincent points at the rising M247H Heavy Machine Gun. Ramirez smirks and quickly unbuckles, sliding loose and grabbing hold of the weapon.

"Ma'am, ever had any flight time?" He questions.

"Yes of course, I've flown everything from Falcons t-"

"Perfect, please sit and take control. I'll be right back" He stands, reaching behind his seat. Retrieving a sling of grenades and a M319 IGL Grenade Launcher.

"Those bastards are not taking my baby down" His voice a growl, as he steps into the cabin. Watching the three Covenant banshees come into view behind them.

"Ramirez open fire!" Without hesitation, he lets the gun rip. Fully automatic, changing to short controlled bursts, not wanting to over heat the weapon.

[_Echo two six three, we are calling back all Spartans and personnel to assist with keeping these bastards at bay! Please res-...]_

A loud deafening sound is heard over the gun fire. It was the corvette firing its first salvo at the Sword Base.

"Omega? Omega can you read me!" Nothing but static.

The banshees quickly break off, firing pot shots at the pelican, also getting peppered by the barrage of turret fire. Swaying to the left, the chief is thrown off balance, but quickly catches himself on the wall.

"Ma'am! Please keep her steady! I'll tell you when to maneuver!" Vincent levels the Grenade Launcher and waits for the first of the three banshees to slow and come into firing range. Quickly squeezing and holding the trigger; activating the EMP mode on the grenade. It soars at the first vehicle, exploding on impact. Completely crippling all electronics of that vehicle. It stalls and falls into the watery abyss below.

"OORAH!" Ramirez shouts, throwing his fist into the air. Chief loads another grenade with haste, aiming and firing again. The next banshee pilot was smarter, and dodged. Bleeding his engine at the last second to avoid the explosive.

"Smart bastard" Vincent growls, loading another shot. Ramirez has kept them at bay for the most part. Not wanting to wander too close because of the grenades, but that hasn't stopped them from firing their own plasma at them. The second banshee swings in too close and gets pelted by the barrage of turret fire, engulfing the enemy plane in flames and sparks. It explodes mid air, making the third banshee nearly crash. The remains fall into the water below.

"Whoo! Take that Covy bastards!" And by Ramirez's words, the odds in the dogfight were tipped towards the enemy. The last of the banshees releases a hail of plasma fire onto the pelican. Plasma fire stops, as the banshee falls back slightly.

"Ma'am! Start maneuvering now!" Vincent shouts towards the Lieutenant, turning his attention back in to the enemy craft. Another bang, not as deafening as the salvo, but closer. A green fuel rod missile hurdles towards the pelican, threatening to enter the cabin. Lucky the pelican banks to the left, nearly dodging the fuel rod. Chief was ready this time, he quickly grasps onto the railing above, holding on with one hand, the other aiming and firing the grenade launcher.

An explosion ripples through the cabin and cockpit, making everyone shake violently.

"They've got the right engines!" Kathryn exclaims, trying to keep the pelican as steady as she can.

"Where did that even come from?" Ramirez shouts, keeping the banshee off of them.

"We've got more friends coming, southwest! Watch out!" She flips a switch, turning on the chin-mounted 40mm rotary cannon. Another explosion, crippling both of the main engines. Ramirez swings violently with the explosion, slipping off of the mounted Heavy Machine Gun.

"AHH-" Ramirez screams, but is cut off by the sight of Private Mathews holding onto the mounted gun and the Corporals wrist.

"Oh thank god! Mathews I owe you one!" Ramirez shouts into the cabin, trying to hold his grip the best he can. Plasma flies past the two hanging enlisted personnel hitting the inside of the pelican. One of the plasma rounds hits the turret, making it shatter and melt away. Private Mathews loses his grip and slides off the end of the pelican still holding onto Corporal Ramirez.

"RAMIREZ! MATHEWS!" Vincent shouts, walking to the edge of the pelican. When he looks over, he couldn't see them hit the water or anything. Only heavy waves and dark water.

The Chief stands there, watching two other banshees and a phantom join in the chase after Echo two six three. Everything was going to hell with both the engines shot, and two marines dead.

Kathryn sits in the cockpit, listening to Chief Fall shout the two Marine's names, followed by silence. _We're going to die aboard this ship, and the Covenant are going to be the fall of Reach...God help us all..._

**Told you this one would be longer! Hope you enjoyed Chapter two of Sierra Protocol, pretty intense huh? I know I messed up on a few key facts, that I didn't realize until after I did my research. Anyway thanks for reading and please drop the criticism hammer if needed. But not to hard please, thanks again!**


	3. Authenticate

**Location: Twenty-five clicks west of ONI Sword Base, Badb Catha Ice Shelf, Reach.**

**Timestamp: July 24th 2552. 8:52 hours.**

**Unit ID: Senior Chief Petty Officer Vincent Fall, Pilot of Echo 263. Call sign: Valkyrie**

**Objective: Escape Covenant convoy, survive encounter.**

Kathryn sits in the cockpit, head rested against the chair staring out the window. Watching the Ice Shelf slowly move by. The Pelican staying in the air by only the back engines, which in itself was a miracle. Feeling the whole machine shake as if it were going to break apart at any moment was traumatizing. Vincent casually walks into the cockpit, looking at his robotic appendage.

"I'm going to need you to do something for me..." His voice is not as deep as it once was. More of a stern whisper.

"And what would that be Chief?" She finally replies, looking up at him from the head rest.

"I need you to trust me..." She was bemused by his statement.

"What do you mean?" She question again, still staring at him. He only sighs and reaches behind his seat again, retrieving a black backpack.

"Put this on" The tone in his voice was starting to return. She stares at the black object, and then decides to take it into her hands. It was a parachute. Her eyes widen as she stares at him.

"B-but what about you?" Knowing that this was the only one.

"Don't you worry about me ma'am..." He taps his chest and chuckles.

"I can handle being dropped like a rock" Vincent reaches down and helps her up, sliding on the parachute for her.

"When I say go, you run out the back and jump, ok?" The Chief looks at her through his visor, watching her shake her head in acceptance. With a smile that she couldn't see he turns and walks back into the cabin. The missing mounted gun would be a problem in this situation, but who cared? Looking out the back the Covenant had stopped shooting for a while now and were just following idly behind. Confusing, when he fought them on Harvest, they didn't stop for anything. No prisoners, no survivors.

"Getting cocky are we?" Another chuckle as he levels himself, turning and walking to the medic station. Next to it, a weapons station, holding the following: two M392 Designated Marksman Rifles, one M45 Tactical Shotgun, and lastly the best of the collection, a M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle. It had been a long time since he had used one of these, but he couldn't help but let a grin cross his face.

"Party time~" He quickly retrieves the weapon, kneeling as he turns and points out of the cabin to the convoy following behind. Vincent holds down the trigger, painting the first target, feeling the hum of the electronics and gear flowing inside the weapon. Charging the red pulse at the end of the M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle. The rifle fires, blasting a red energy beam across the sky from the cabin. It completely devastates the first banshee, as it smolders and explodes on impact. Vincent could hear the Lieutenant scream slightly at the sound of explosion. Feeling the hiss of smoke leave the rifle it takes a couple of seconds to cool down. He heard himself whisper.

"That one was for you Wolf..." This is no time to dwell on fallen memories. He shakes it off, leveling the weapon again, squeezing the trigger. The same process as he feels and hears the hum of the electrical genius at work inside the weapon. Another streak of red soaring out of the cabin, neutralizing the other enemy Banshee.

"Ma'am now! Go!" Vincent shouts, turning his attention to the cockpit.

Kathryn could hear the sounds of the weapon firing out of the cabin.

"Where in the hell did he get hold of a Spartan Laser?" She almost shouts to herself over the explosion. The explosion was soon followed by silence.

"Ma'am now! Go!" She quickly stood, turning on the auto pilot as she turns and ran out of the cockpit. As she jogs across the cabin, she glances back one more time to see Vincent nod his head at her. Kathryn sprints and leaps out the back of the Pelican. Her vision is flooded with that of green and brown. They were above ground now, and from the looks of it, above a forest. Falling a couple hundred feet she finally pulls the chute, releasing the last hope for her survival, other than Chief Fall.

Vincent watches as the Lieutenant leaps from the back of the pelican, falling into the forest below. Now it was his turn. The Chief turns and runs back into the cockpit, dodging the array of plasma fire. He sets the M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle behind his chair, don't want that flying away. Tapping the auto-pilot off, he grabs hold of the control.

"Lets see if I still got it" He chimes, tapping the control screen again, moving all reserves to the rear engines. Vincent yanks the control stick back, making the pelican shake and lift upward, going at an angle but rising. Eventually echo two six three rises completely heading vertically into the air. The force pushing on the Chief. As he holds onto his seat, he leans his head out and watches the Phantom follow behind, still firing rounds at him. They were heading into the lower part of the atmosphere now, if he didn't move fast they would reach space. He closes the cockpit door momentarily

Vincent retrieves the M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle again, hoisting it on his shoulder as he rolls onto the cockpit door. Standing against the force, slowly, but surly. Placing both of his feet on the side of the door, he taps the screen again, making the door open. The enemy Phantom was following a good thirty feed behind, just the amount of space he needs. Chief Fall begins to slowly count in his head. _One...Two...Three...Mark! _He jumps and closes his legs, as he falls out of the cockpit into the cabin, it soars by as he charges the weapon again. It hums to life and begins to pulse. The familiar red beam projects from the weapon, crashing against the nose of the Phantom. Their shield drops as Vincent closes in. Tossing the weapon he clasps his hands across his chest, legs straight. His plan was simple, _drop their shield then fly at them and smash through their nose and out the back_. Vincent's feet smash through the purple metal, like hitting a nail through foam. He could feel the metal scrape against his armor as he demolished the insides of the enemy craft. For a brief moment he was inside the enemy cabin, all he could see was a purple and violet blur, along with a flash of white. The second passes as he crashes out the back. The ground quickly closing in. He activates a program in his hud, releasing all of the bio-gel inside of his armor. Part two of the plan is to activate all of the bio-gel and soar into Reach's surface like a falling meteor. _Simple enough._

Vincent could feel the bio-gel harden after being released, encasing the inside of his armor. The tree tops come into view more clearly as he closes in on the surface. Chief Fall wasn't a religious man, but now seemed like an appropriate time to ask for Gods forgiveness if he were not to make it, but before he could say or think anything, the world comes crashing down around him. Vincent smashes into Reach's surface, creating a small crater in the forest floor. The force of the impact knocks him out cold, his body protected by the bio-gel, but still exposed to the Covenant. _Lets hope she finds me. _

Kathryn lands on the forest floor with a thud, the parachute had saved her life. And she owed it even more to Chief Fall. She looks up and watches the Pelican soar upwards.

"What the hell does he plan on doing? He's going to get himself killed!" She screams, noticing that she is alone, she continues to watch in fear. Suddenly a small figure flies out the back of the Pelican, holding a red dot. Suddenly the red dot turns into a beam as it crashes against the nose of the Phantom. A loud thundering sound is heard, probably the explosion of the Spartan Laser, but suddenly the dot disappears again, only to reappear seconds later on the tail end of the Phantom.

"Did he just-...Fly through that Phantom?" She asks aloud, noticing the dot falling faster. The Phantom exploding behind him, and the pelican tilting back towards the surface. Two of the objects were going to crash back on Reach, the other was exploding. As the object, which she assumes is Chief Fall, plummets closer to the surface, she could feel herself stop breathing, her heart skip a beat. Ten seconds later, he crashes into the forest a good two-three miles away from her. The Pelican crashed way off, probably fifteen or twenty miles from her.

"Please be ok..Please be ok" She mumbles to herself, as she closes the chute and places it back on her back. Everything is usable in a war zone.

About and hour and a half past before she finally spots the beginning of the crater created by Chief Fall.

"Oh my god!" Kathryn spots Vincent lying in the center of the crater, his right arm sparking slightly, but he lay perfectly still. She rushes over to his, sliding on her knees as she pulls up to him.

"Chief! Chief are you ok? Can you hear me?" She taps his chest, not hearing the slight echo that is usually heard. She begins to look over his body, noticing a slight bit of white protruding from his helmet. _He activated his Bio-gel..._Kathryn sighs with relief, relaxing as she lay slightly on top of him.

"Thank god" She says to herself one more time.

_CHECKING FILE SYSTEMS..._

_FILE SYSTEM: STATO..._

_DONE..._

_CHECKING SUIT FUNCTIONALITY..._

_SUIT FUNCTIONALITY: YELLOW MINOR..._

_DONE..._

_ENCRYPTION CODE: BLUE..._

_LOCATION: REACH..._

_SECTOR: R-052..._

_UNSC SPARTAN CONSOLE..._

_WARNING: DAMAGE TO RIGHT APPENDAGE. PLEASE CONTACT ENGINEER OF UNSC TECHINCIAL GROUP..._

_CONTACTING..._

_ERROR: 01478-B: 002..._

_DEACTIVATING BIO-GEL SYSTEM..._

_DONE..._

Vincent could feel the bio-gel un-harden as it returns to its respected capsules. He was slowly waking up, feeling something leaning on his chest. Letting his eyes adjust as the sun lay right above him now, he slowly turns his head, noticing the Lieutenant lay on top of him.

"Ma'am...?" His voice a bit shaky from the fall, but she nearly faints as she hears his voice, and catches herself.

"Chief! You're ok!" She shouts, wrapping his arms across his chest. A total sporadic moment which even she wasn't suspecting. Kathryn blushes slightly and realizes her mistake, pulling her arms back.

"Are you ok?" She questions, shaking the blush away.

"Yes m-" A rustle is heard from behind them. Kathryn quickly snaps her attention to the noise, watching a group of figures move inside the brush. _Oh god they've found us!_

**Whoa that was super long huh? But I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Remember as always, drop the criticism hammer if need, but not to hard! Thanks again for reading. Chapter four should be done sometime either tomorrow or Sunday.**


	4. Error

**[Location: Sector: R-052, Badb Catha Ice Shelf, Reach...]**

**[Timestamp: July 24****th**** 2552. 10:21 hours...]**  
**[****Unit ID: Senior Chief Petty Officer Vincent Fall, former pilot of Echo 263. Call sign: Valkyrie...]  
[Objective: Return the Lieutenant to the frigate Arcadia, and return for sub mission...]**  
_

Vincent lay perfectly still, watching Kathryn advert her attention away from him. His HUD was still not functioning correctly, but when ever it did manage to flicker on, his radar showed four red dots south of him. He could feel his heart skip a beat. Trying to move his right arm to gather her attention again, he couldn't feel it. Vincent's right arm was busted.

"Ma'am" He acts quickly using his left hand to grab onto his wrist, she yelps slightly covering her mouth.

"I need you to trust me again" He whispers sternly, staring at her through his visor.

"No last time you said that you almost died!" She continues to whisper in a shout.

"I'm not going to have you kill yourself to save us" Kathryn continues to scold him. Chief Fall sighs moving his hand onto her shoulder.

"It's my job ma'am, now please listen to me" The Lieutenant stares at his visor for a second before frowning and shaking her head in agreement.

"I want you to go and hide in that brush to the north of here. Wait for my signal when this is all over" Kathryn continues to stare, holding his gaze only for a moment before standing and sprinting to the end of the crater, jumping into the nearby brush under the cover of a fallen tree. Courtesy of the Chief.

**[SYSTEM ERROR: RIGHT APPENDAGE – ALPHA ROMEO MIKE: 135A/ 2V: 7]**

"Yeah yeah I know already" The data log had continued to appear on his hud, when it decided to work. Vincent's HUD continued to flicker before turning on completely revealing the four enemies closing in on his position.

_Time to brainstorm, how do I take down a Covenant Lance with a broken arm? _

The sound of small foot steps, countered by larger ones as the dots closed in.

_Probably one Sangheili and three Unggoy, _but that would be to simple wouldn't it? Fate always has other ideas in mind.

"What a waste of a warrior..." The dark purple Sangheili states in a growl, standing over Chief Fall. Vincent had stopped breathing and was assessing the situation.

Kathryn watched from the bushes as the Covenant Lance came into view from the brush opposite of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the largest of the group. A dark purple Elite, but his armor was different from the other Elites she had seen. His shoulders had light purple V's on them, his helmet was rounded in the back and in the front. His mouth protected by guards. _Zealot. _She gasps slightly noticing the Elite reach for his waist, retrieving a small object which looked like a handle. It roars to life revealing its true purpose. This weapon was known by the UNSC as an Energy sword. Highly lethal at close range for its pure destructive power. The weapon was an act of brilliance the way it held plasma and electricity in the shape of split sword.

Kathryn could hear one of the smaller Grunts talking to the commander.

"Field Master Noga, what should we do with the body?" The voice sounded like a shredder eating tin foil. How irritating.

"What do you think Major? I'm going to activate the fail safe in his armor. Every warrior needs a proper burial" It seems that the Field Master as they called him was one for combat honor and such. It was even more strange on how much he knew about the MJOLNIR armor and its programs. Noga raised his Energy Sword above his head, positioning it over Vincent's chest. As the sword began to fall she screamed out.

"NO CHIEF!"

Vincent's eyes widen at the sound of Kathryn screaming. Now he defiantly had to act fast, or else she was going to die. The Chief uses his left arm as a prop, dodging the sword. He sweeps his legs to the right, making the Field Master fall onto his back. Before Noga had hit the floor Vincent was already up, feeling his right arm dangle at his side. Sounds of plasma fire had already started, all aiming towards Kathryn's position. Chief lunges forwards sending his foot into the stomach of Noga crushing his armor. Purple blood flies from the Sangheili's mouth. _Why wasn't his shield activated?_ Vincent turns using his right leg to kick the closet of the Grunts in the side of the head. Shattering it on impact from the blow, he could hear the skull crush. He rolls over the body retrieving the Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, sending a barrage of plasma into the other Unggoy's body, watching the brilliant blue blood splatter onto the forest floor.

"Monster!" The other Grunt shouts, turning his attention at the same time Vincent kills his fellow Grunt commander.

"Major!" He shouts, watching Vincent snap his head towards the voice. Chiefs hand jolts up towards his chest, freeing the Combat Knife from its hard leather sheath. Spinning the Combat Knife between his fingers, his hand flashes for a second as the knife hurdles towards the surprised Grunt. It enters through the center of his head, splitting the skull and letting the blood splatter from the wound. Standing there for a second the small Grunt falls backwards landing on its methane tank with a thud. Vincent stands surrounded by the circle of bodies at his feet. _That was for you Kira. _

"Chief! Chief!" Kathryn shouts running from the brush, wrapping her arms around him again.

"I'm so g-glad you're ok! I thought I-I was dead and you were going to die and.." She stumbles on her words, before looking up into his visor. She breaks into sob hiding her face in his chest. Vincent stands there completely shocked by the current situation.

"It's ok, we're fine. Everything is fine" He tries to comfort her. Kathryn had never had combat training before. She was a god damn officer not some infantry man! The Lieutenant continued to hold her arms around Chief Falls chest, hiding her head from his vision.

"Come on, lets get out of here" Vincent states rubbing her back with his good hand, still trying to reassure here. She nods, trembling slightly as he holsters the Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol. It was the only weapon he had at the time, and that Energy Sword was destroyed by his foot on accident. They both begin to walk towards the edge of the crater, leaving the dispelled Covenant Lance in the center.

"Lets see if we can find somebody" Vincent states keeping her beside him.

"Uh-.. The Pelican crashed a pretty far distance from here, but I think we could walk there and make it before seventeen hundred hours" He thinks for a second.

"How far up did it crash?"

"Not far, maybe like thirteen, twenty miles?" She gives a rough estimate.

"You think you can walk that far?" Vincent chuckles slightly looking at her.

"W-What? of course I can! I'm not some pansy! Come on!" She snaps out of her stupor pulling on his arm as she begins to lead them forward. They needed a good laugh, not everyday your entire world gets threatened by a massive alien juggernaut bent on destroying man kind.

**[SYSTEM ERROR: RIGHT APPENDAGE – ALPHA ROMEO MIKE: 135A/ 2V: 8]**

"For Christ's sake I know" Vincent groans, pulling off his helmet. The system error was getting on his last nerves.

Kathryn continues forward, as the Chief pulls his hand back to remove his helmet. The loud hiss pulled her out of her thought process and made her look back. Vincent stood with his helmet cradled under his arm, shaking the sweat from his face. Kathryn had never seen his face before now, and she was shocked. Most Spartans were pale white, and skinny from being inside their suits for so long. Vincent on the other hand wasn't. He had green eyes and blackish brownish hair. His skin white with a slight tan, and his features were strong. There was another thing that caught her eye, it was a scar that had placed itself on his left cheek. It seemed like everything bad had happened to Chief. A robotic arm to replace the one he lost, and a scar to boot. Who knows what else is under all that armor.

"Come on handsome lets go-" She caught herself after letting the words escape her lips. _WHAT DID I JUST SAY! _Her face heats up as she blushes a bright red. Vincent just stood and stared at her for a second before chuckling again.

"Lets go" Vincent laughs walking past her, as if nothing wrong had happened. So they continued walking into the forest deeper traveling towards where they hope the Pelican crashed. It would be their only chance of getting help, and their only chance at survival.

**Sorry this chapter was so short guys. I promise next one will be longer, I just wanted to introduce the start of everything in this chapter. Anyway hope you guys liked it! Leave a review with your critique and what not. Thanks again!**


	5. Boom

**[Location: Sector: R-052, Badb Catha Ice Shelf, Reach...]**

**[Timestamp: July 24****th**** 2552. 20:45 hours...]**  
**[Unit ID: Senior Chief Petty Officer Vincent Fall, former pilot of Echo 263. Call sign: Valkyrie...]  
[Objective: Locate and collect useful equipment from crash site of Echo 263...]**

They had been walking through the forest for most of the day, listening to the faint sounds of explosions and echoing gun fire. Vincent stares at the military clock situated on his chest. They might of made it before seventeen hundred hours had they not have to hide from Covenant Lances, explosions, and random falling ship pieces. Both Covenant and UNSC. As the darkness had fallen over them Vincent had offered to stay in one area for the night and make camp, but Kathryn was against it, so they continued forward. Eventually the Lieutenant was becoming so exhausted that she was stumbling as she walked. Nearly falling on her face a couple times had Vincent not been there to catch her. Eventually Chief Fall places her on his back, like a backpack or rucksack. She was fast asleep soon after. Looking at the clock again its read twenty-forty nine. This was a long trek, but not as long as the runs and hikes that he had to do in training, those were a killer. A slight noise is heard from Kathryn's parachute. It was his helmet no doubt, but he couldn't just reach past into the bag.

"Chief..." He turns his head towards hear voice noticing that she was mumbling in her sleep. When he looks forward again a small light could be seen through the darkness, followed by the crackling sound of fire. His pace quickens as he heads towards the light, watching it grow brighter as he approached. Stepping over a fallen log, he enter the crash site of Echo two six three. Vincent nearly jumped for joy when he saw that it was still intact. Jogging to the crash site, Kathryn staying clasped to his back, he approaches the cabin entrance of the Pelican.

"Ma'am, wake up" Vincent states scanning over the cabin. Kathryn shakes her head slightly, lifting it slowly to the sound of his voice.

"H-huh?" Her eyes adjusting to the darkness and interruption of light from the fire.

"We're here" She perks her head up, looking around the wreckage. Then up to the sky, noticing the two moons laying up above. Csodaszarvas and Turul the two moons of Reach, both equally beautiful and captivating. In fact it was astonishing how beautiful Reach is once you slow down and look at it. Kathryn quickly slid down his back onto the ground softly, trying her best to shake off her exhaustion.

"Come on, I'm going in to see if I can salvage anything, just stay inside the cabin" Vincent walks in the cabin examining the damage done to the inside. Equipment knocked free and broken compartments. He moves into the cockpit, not surprised by what he saw. A broken control station, shattered front windows, and more destroyed pieces of equipment.

"Shit..." He reaches over his chair, trying to tap the top of a control screen to no prevail. All the energy drained and wasted. Looks like he was going to have to rip the backup radio from the console later. Turning around he walks back into the cabin, noticing Kathryn sitting in one of the seats with her head slightly slouched forward and the parachute at her feet. Walking past her, he steps outside and begins to stomp out the fires. After succeeding in that task he walks back into the cabin, lifting and closing the Pelicans back door. The pressure lock system still worked. _Thank you God. _Now to examine the rest of the grounded ship.

"Weapon station" He mumbles to himself walking over to the closed weapons station. Vincent already knew that the electricity had been cut off and was dead, so now he had to open it manually. Using his left hand alone, he slowly but surly pries the door open revealing the weapons. The two M392 Designated Marksman Rifles, and one M45 Tactical Shotgun. Still fastened to their respected holders. Vincent grabs the Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol from his holster and places it on the counter of the weapon station. Taking the M392 and the M45. After placing the M45 on his back, and leaning the M392 against the wall he turns to the medic station. Same procedure as he rips open the door. The first thing to catch his eye is the medium white box laying dead center.

"Yes!" He shouts, making Kathryn jump up and fall out of her seat, tripping over the parachute and landing onto the cabin floor. She groans in pain as she slowly lifts herself up, still tired from the walk.. Vincent walks over to her apologizing as he places her back in her seat. Buckling her back in. Now back to the small container in the medic station. It was Vincent's best friend, better known as the Electrical Repair Kit-Mark II. Without hesitation he snatches the container up and opens it. Grabbing the first of the tools, a spray canister that fixes and mends all electrical break and damages. Vincent sprays it over his right arm, watching it hiss and glow with a blue hue. The small robotic nano bots going to work on his fall damage. Eventually the ability to move his right arm came back. Another success. Now he could do everything with more precision and correction. Vincent places the spray can back into the container and grabs the next tool. The E.S.S or the Electrical Scanner System, a scanner with a built in electrical torch. Hovering it over his arm, he watches the scanner give him a read out.

_[/ELECTRICAL SCANNER SYSTEM...]_

_[/SCANNING...]_

_[/ELECTRICAL OBJECT STATUS: GREEN MINOR]_

_[/ATTEMPTING TO REPAIR...]_

_[/REPAIRING...] _

The electrical torch hummed to life, sparking as it made contact with the arm.

_[/DONE...]_

_[/ELECTRICAL OBJECT STATUS: GREEN MAJOR]_

Now everything was going to be easier then expected. After placing all of the tools back into the box, and returning it to its rightful place, he turns and walks over to where Kathryn was sleeping. Vincent leans against the wall, feeling his eye lids grow heavier from the exhaustion setting in. The sound of a faint hum fills his hear drums, snapping his eyes open again. The darkness is over taken by a purple and blue light from outside, barely noticeable at first, before bleaching the ground in its color.

"Shit" Vincent bends over and unbuckles the sleeping Lieutenant, picking her up and cradling her against his chest as he walks into the cockpit. He places her down in the pilot seat, pulling the safety belts over her. The Chief turns and walks out of the cockpit and retrieves his M392 from the wall, slamming a fresh magazine into the weapon. After loading and checking both of the weapons he heads for the cabin door, peeking from the corners of the door watching the outside. Above were two Phantoms using lights to look over the crashed Pelican. The farthest of the two activated it side hatches dropping down a Covenant Lance forty feet away. Another engagement he was hoping to avoid, only patience would tell. Things would have been far more difficult had he not finished fixing his arm. Slowly backing away from the door he moves over to Kathryn's chute, opening and retrieving his helmet. With a satisfying hiss, the helmet HUD turns on activating its radar and weapon systems. The radar showed the dots moving closer to the Pelican.

"Son of a bitch..." He growls, switching his M392 for the M45. No use for a rifle in a close quarters situation, it's shotgun time. The red dots had slowly crept up to the back of the Pelican, Vincent could hear the sounds of their foot steps. Backing into the darkness of the cabin, he heard the sound of a Sangheili yelling at one of his subordinates. A soft whistle is heard as a small purple creature appears in the window, touching a few parts of the door. After a second the door releases, smashing onto the forest floor with a thud. Vincent held his breath.

"It so dark" One of the Unggoy had stated, watching the Sangheili march into the dark cabin, fearless and ready. Vincent watched the Sangheili stop about two feet in front of him, sniffing the air. He turns his head to watch the rest of the Lance, as Vincent levels the shotgun to the back of his head slowly. He whispers.

"Boom~" Squeezing the trigger, the shotgun fires, recoiling in Vincent's hands. The Sangheili's head explodes onto the cabin wall in front of him. Spraying the dark purple blood into the air, along with pieces of flesh and armor. Before the body had fallen, Vincent leans, using the body to cock the M45 loading another round. All of the Unggoy scream in terror, as Vincent swivels on his heels taking two strides to reach the closest. Leveling the M45, he squeezes the trigger again, watching the Unggoy's body vanish in a green and blue blur as the methane tank explodes. He throws the M45 into the air, pivoting on his heel to use kick another one a couple feet away, its armor crushes under his metal boot. He catches the M45 as plasma fire erupted, making Vincent miss his mark as he was running towards the grounded Unggoy. Using some basic movements he had learned from multiple encounters and training, he dodges the plasma, as he continued to destroy the Lance. Lifting his foot above the wounded Unggoy, he brings it back down completely devastating the small creatures head as it splattered from under his boot. The sounds of bones being crushed and destroyed filled his ears. A plasma round hits his left shoulder, making him jerk slightly at the pain. Vincent turns to see an Unggoy a few feet away. While holding the M45 in his right hand, he pulls out the M392 with his left. Trying his best to fire it at the creature with the rifle.

"Run away!" One of the Unggoy shout as the bullets soar past his head. Holding two weapons at a time was far more complicated then he thought. Finally hitting his mark on the small creatures skull, he stands watching the body drop onto the forest floor. He returns the M392 to its place on his black, cocking the shotgun once again. The sound of the shell being discharged and it hitting the ground were the only noises he could hear. Flipping the weapon in his hand, he holds it by the butt stock, sprinting towards the lone Unggoy who was screaming. The ammo read on his HUD blinks with only two shots left. Adrenaline coursing through his veins as he smashes the front of the M45 into the Unggoy's back, bending the methane tank.

The last Sangheili watched as the Human warrior completely defeated his Lance. It was his brute force and cruel tactics. He continued to watch from the shadows, seeing the Human knock in one of the Unggoy's methane tanks cutting off its one life source. The Sangheili warrior grimaced at the sight of the relentless Human warrior level what the humans refer to the weapon as a "Shotgun" to the back of the wounded Unggoy. A loud clap is heard as the weapon fires destroying the head of the subordinate. His blood sprays and paints the forest floor. He continues to watch from the darkness.

Vincent continued with his onslaught of the Covenant Lance, after already destroying four of the members only one remained, and it was a very illusive Unggoy. Vincent eventually leaped and grabbed onto the small Unggoy, wrapping both of his hands around its neck, he twist both of his hands violently to the side, snapping the creatures neck. The body goes limp and slips from his hands, falling onto its face. Chief Fall sighs with relief, turning and walking back towards the crash site, letting light of the moons fill the darkness.

The Sangheili leader watched as the last of his Lance was killed, leaving him alone in the shadows with the brute warrior. Leveling his Plasma Rifle, he slides from the darkness to the side of the crashed ship, sliding along the side. He stops, hearing the faint sound of scattered and rigid breathing. Was there another Human with the warrior? Or was one of his Lance members still alive? He watched the warrior turn his attention to the moons, taking the opportunity, he sneaks into the cabin moving into the cockpit.

Vincent pulls the M45 off his back and looks at the ammo count, only one shot remaining. A loud scream is heard followed by a roar. He snaps his attention away from the weapon to the Pelicans cabin. A dark blue Sangheili stood at the entrance, holding a Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle. Most common amongst the Lance leaders or Sangheili. The weapon was pressed against an object. Its gold hair, shimmering slightly in the moon light. _Lieutenant! _Vincent watched her squirm under the captors forearm. Chief Fall quickly levels the M45 pointed at the Covenant warrior.

"Drop her" Vincent shouts.

"Drop the weapon warrior! Or the wench dies!" The Sangheili shouts in return, pressing the weapon harder against Kathryn's head. She was whimpering slightly, still trying to break free from his hold.

"Silence wench!" The Sangheili warrior lifts and drops the weapon on top of Kathryn's head, knocking her out cold under his grip. Vincent was furious, keeping the weapon leveled he takes another step towards the monster.

"One more move and I'll remove her head from her shoulders" Vincent stops in his tracks.

"Now drop both of the weapons slowly and kick them over" Chief growls as he raises his hand slowly to remove the M392 from his back, leveling both before letting them fall. They both hit the ground at the same time.

"Good, now kick them over" Vincent complies kicking the M392 over first. It skids to a stop at the creatures feet. Chief Fall then takes a step back and kicks the M45 forward, watching it lift into the sky and crash against the Sangheili's leg. It discharges a round into it. The monster yells out in pain and agony. Reaching up to his chest, Vincent retrieves the Combat Knife from its leather sheath and lets it spin in his hand, before sending it forward. The Combat Knife hits and shreds the Sangheili's throat, staying stuck as the blood flew from the wound onto the side of Kathryn's head and onto his own chest. The Sangheili falls backwards letting Kathryn loose from his grip, she collapses onto the forest floor.

Vincent then runs over and skids to a halt, kneeling down next to Kathryn. She lay unconscious, Sangheili blood painting the side of her head. He quickly picks her up and sits her back down in one of the chairs. Vincent knew that the Covenant would send another Lance, they needed to get out of the area. He quickly retrieves the two weapons and Combat Knife, and places them into their respected areas.

Grabbing a couple more rounds and extra magazines. Chief Fall returns to the unconscious and exhausted Lieutenant and picks her up. Cradling her again his chest softly, he turns and walks out the back of the Pelican. They would have to find another way of finding help. Vincent and Kathryn both move deeper into the dark forest. Watching the brilliant blue, red, and purple explosions happen over head. _Let this war be over soon._

**Sorry I took so long to update this one guys. I had a lot of things to do, along with pure laziness. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the newest installment of Sierra Protocol! Don't forget to leave reviews and stuff. They help the fire burn brighter for my writing passion! Thanks again everyone. Chapter six will be released with in the next couple days.**


End file.
